Roland Church
|species= |gender=Male |height=5' 1" |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Brown |eyes=Red |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation=Unknown }} Overview Growing up on a bad part of the Citadel, Roland Church and his friends were constantly bullied by aliens. He later joined Cerberus to feed his lust for vengeance against the alien species the mocked him. He became the test subject of an experiment, and gained enhanced abilities, becoming close to super human. He and another member of his special-ops team in the organization learned that the breakthrough behind the experiment was discovered through experimentation with krogan DNA. Roland was told that the DNA was only used to help discover the break through and never used in the experiment. Alora, the other Agent who discovered this, and an old friend of Roland, believed that Roland was exposed to, and infused with krogan DNA, causing her to report it, resulting in the scientists death and Roland's arrest. He later escaped and has been in hiding since. Personality Having been made fun of, and abused by alien children as a child, Roland has a strong hatred and distrust of aliens, seeing them all as monsters. Having been the son of a humanitarian, and a social worker, he was brought up to be accepting of all aliens, though he claims to have seen no sense in it, saying that any time humans have attempted to make peace with another race it has ended in one bad way or another. Noting how a supposedly peaceful ending to the human-batarian conflicts in the Skyllian Verge resulted in a massive batarian-backed pirate and slaver attack on the human colonies in the system. Roland is described by many psychologists as embracing hate for hate's sake, jumping at any chance to show his hatred to those he hates. History Roland Church was a dedicated member of Cerberus; having grown up being bullied by other alien children, Roland jumped at the chance to join an organization devoted to helping humans against their "alien oppressors". During his time in the organization he was cornered by Blood Pack mercenaries and beaten, the whole time begin berated for his race being weaker then theirs. Realizing that he would need to become stronger to prove them wrong, Roland signed up for an experimental procedure, and was injected with a serum that would advance his human abilities to their limits and possibly beyond. Over a period of 10 weeks his reflexes and senses improved until he was one of the most skilled agents in Cerberus. He was quickly promoted to special forces, where he completed multiple missions solo before being assigned to team assignments. During one of his solo missions he received a large cut on his arm, but before he could use his medi-gel it instantly began to heal. He was troubled by this event until he was hurt on another mission, and was relieved when he didn't instantly begin to heal like before. Believing that it was only a one time occurrence Roland went on unworried, until one of his team missions months later, when an explosion of shrapnel made a series of cuts across his chest, during which they instantly began to heal, which he attempted to hide from his team mates. After the mission, Roland finally went and confronted the scientist who conducted the experiment, Dr. Ashlin Marder. Ashlin revealed that the serum she gave him during the experiment would in fact allow his DNA to rewrite itself overtime, enhancing his abilities, meaning that he himself is in fact evolving. Ashlin explained to him that when any species has children their genes are passed down to the next generation, and refined through each passing, countinue refined and perfected. Similar to the testing of an invention, where any flaws or mistakes are removed from the next model. When enough of these genes have been refined then the species will evolve. She also explains that she used krogan DNA in the study. Roland then furiously began to question Ashlin, believing that she infused him with krogan DNA. Ashlin quickly explained that the krogan DNA was only used to find what natural human genes would allow the human body to self adjust continuously, the one crucial ability needed for the serum. She theorized that his faster healing was possibly being caused by his extremely effecient and partly evolved metabolism. Roland left the lab unsure whether or not to believe the scientists mad claims to having given him the ability to evolve. Unknown to him however another member of his special-ops team, Agent Alora, a good friend of Roland before the experiment and his resulting promotion, witnessed his healing during the mission, and grew suspicious. Planting a listening bug on him soon after, she heard his conversation with Ashlin. Believing that the scientist was mad and had instead used the experiment as an excuse to infuse Roland's DNA with that of a krogan, Alora went to her superiors and exposed her. The scientist was ordered to be brought in dead or alive, for "crimes against Cerberus and humanity" for the act of tainting a human with krogan DNA, and her research information taken as evidence, with Alora leading the arrest team. Ashlin was shot and killed during the arrest attempt, and among her belongings was a special solution which would counter act and remove the effect of the serum. Agent Alora left her team to find her friend Roland so she could use the chemical agent to "cure" him of his condition. Having had his DNA checked, Roland found that there were indeed no traces of krogan DNA, or that of any other species in his own DNA, but rather that his DNA had seriously changed. While it was still clearly his own, his DNA had changed in a dozen ways, all of which benefited him, such as his previously diagnosed heart condition disappearing. On his way back to the scientists lab Roland was confronted by Alora. Alora immediately tried to administer the "cure" to him, but was stopped by him. Alora explained what had happened and again tried to administer the cure to him. Roland showed her the results of his test revealing that he didn't have any alien genes within him, and that Ashlin only sounded crazy. Not willing to listen Alora held Roland at gun point and tried to force him to take the solution. With no other option Roland drank the solution, which caused him intense pain, as the solution worked to undo the effects rendered by the serum, which at that point had enhanced his body beyond previously believed human limits. As the serum began to eat away at his body, Roland blacked out from the pain and awoke in a prison clinic where Alora informed him that, despite her testimony, he had been accused of conspiring with Dr. Ashlin Marder. Roland vented his anger and frustration out on Alora saying that he wouldn't be in his situation if she had not caused the whole thing. Alora said that she did it because she was concerned for him before leaving. Later that week Roland escaped, only to be stopped by a sudden pain. Realizing that the solution was still in his system, Roland went into hiding planning to wait until the solution finally went away on its own, or if he could develop a way to get rid of it himself, not being able to trust any one. Following his escape Roland was branded a traitor by Cerberus, and all information regarding him and Dr. Marder's project was wiped from the mainframe. Alora received a promotion for her acts of exposing Dr. Ashlin Marder as insane and her accomplice Roland Church as a traitor. Still suffering from the effects of the solution, the fits of pain have ceased, but Roland's evolution has been slowed. A year and a half after his friend Alora's betrayal, Roland has realized that Ashlin was right. He has mastered almost every form of weapon, from pistols to sniper rifles and multiple fighting forms, and is now working as a part-time mercenary. One day at a gun range he reaches for a new clip and it begins to shake and flies into his hand without him ever touching it, the first sign of biotic powers. Meanwhile, while all the information on Roland and Dr. Marder's project has been removed from the mainframe, the Illusive Man has kept information on both of them, knowing better then to dismiss her work. Category:Cerberus Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mercenaries